


A hot day

by shootertron



Series: Turmoil's Pets [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mechpreg, Petplay, robot nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootertron/pseuds/shootertron
Summary: Drift and Rodimus on a hot day!





	

A house with white walls, thrown into shadow by the window shades. Bright lines of sun run through the window shades onto the floor, turning the darkened living room into a play of light. It’s a hot day. The futuristic, energy-efficient cooling system in Turmoil’s house can barely compensate.

Drift and Rodimus are lying on their backs with their arms in front of them, panting uncomfortably. Their cooling fans whirr frantically, of little comfort. They chaff at the jeweled collars Turmoil put on them – the sign of ownership. Right now, these collars feel like too much clothing.

Their soft bellies are swollen, big with developing bitlets. Through the transparent synthskin their internal organs are visible. Countless intricate moving parts thrum and whirr under the surface, further revealing their restlessness. Through the colored synthskin, we see hints of orange and white moving. “Puppies” are squirming around in their gestation chambers. The sparks of the developing bitlets glow faintly inside their transparent bodies.

In this state they are soft and vulnerable to attack, unable to transform and drive away. The two of them feel so exposed.

On either side of their bellies their dog-like teats are swollen, in anticipation of hungry puppies. Turmoil reaches down to pet both of them, feeling the teats. He pinches a teat, eliciting a whimper from Rodimus. Turmoil’s hand is warm. The soft synthskin feels like the outside of a shrimp dumpling, except smoother. He looks at their interface panels, at their exposed valves and their spikes. The valve lips are puffy, and their tiny, atrophied spikes are standing at full attention.

“There, there,” he says.

Turmoil takes two luxurious micro-fiber towels and dips them in a tub of cold water. The towels have cute animal motifs sewn onto them, pastel creatures resembling bears with black dot eyes. He places them on the heads of his two pets. Now they have caps.

The cool towels feel nice. Drift and Rodimus are lying in front of the cooling system, feeling cooled air wash over them, enhanced by the properties of the water. In the distance, they can hear the tinkling of glass chimes that Turmoil had strung up outside.

Turmoil pets their valves, one finger as big as a spike. Drift and Rodimus are so far along in their pregnancies that it would be unwise to put his entire spike inside either of them, for risk of harming the puppies. Turmoil rubs Drift’s spike nub lovingly. Drift pants. He loves the attention!

Today his pets are nice and wet between the legs, their pregnant state causing them to lubricate profusely. He continues to rub Drift, massaging his nub and valve until he shudders in overload. He does the same to Rodimus, who is too drowsy to mind waiting.

With his smartphone, Turmoil takes a photo of the two of them lazing around on their backs. He hopes preserve more memories like this, to look back in years to come.


End file.
